


Let It Snow

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in at an airport on the 24th of December, with no cell phone reception and Cooper + family for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for the wonderful ca_te. It was supposed to be a short christmassy drabble, but it got a little out of hand. :) But since she is the best, loveliest, most amazing and most patient friend in the world, I think it's good that this turned out a bit longer.

They take the early flight out on the 24th of December, eager to go home for Christmas but unable to leave any earlier than that.

Blaine meets Cooper with his wife Maureen and two children at the airport, is immediately enveloped in the tightest group hug imaginable. He lets the kids climb all over him while they wait for their flight to be called and laughs.

He ends up sharing a row with his niece and nephew, Charlie shoving a book in front of his face begging him to read to them while Meggie keeps asking for songs. He's trying his best to mediate a temporary peace when Cooper turns to him, capturing his attention by snapping his fingers in front of his eyes, leaning over the backrest of his seat.

“What?” Blaine asks, a little impatient. The children, he can manage. But he's not entirely sure that Cooper isn't going to throw in a request of “read me a story?” and sometimes Blaine marvels at the fact that Cooper is actually the older brother.

Cooper, however, grins at him and shakes his head, pointing to the front of the plane. Leaning down conspiratorially, he says in a practiced stage whisper that probably carries into the far corners of the plane: “Hey! Isn't that the guy from the Winter Showcase? The one you can't shut up about anymore?”

Blaine leans past Meggie, who's in the seat by the aisle, to look. His heart skips a beat, then starts beating double time as his palms begin to sweat.

“Kurt,” he says in a low voice. “That's … Kurt. He's...”

“Your boyfriend?” Charlie asks curiously.

Cooper laughs from his spot above them. “I don't think your uncle Blaine would turn this particular shade of red if that were the case.”

Meggie tugs at Blaine's sleeve, looks at him knowingly before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “you should write to Santa and ask him for it. He can do anything.”

“It's not … I'm not...” Blaine looks around helplessly, not sure whether he wants to wait until they're in the air before he jumps off the plane. He loves his family, but sometimes they have this annoying tendency to stick their noses where they really don't belong.

“Oh, for heaven's sake.” Cooper rolls his eyes, turning back toward the front where Kurt is showing his boarding pass, being given directions to his seat. “Kurt!” he calls out.

Blaine groans and drops his head in his hands. _Here we go_.

Kurt passes them on the way to his seat and Cooper stops him with a hand to his arm. “Kurt?” he repeats.

Blaine sees Kurt's eyebrows lift in confusion. “Yes?”

“We've heard so much about you!”

Kurt still looks utterly bewildered and Blaine quickly jumps up, grinning shyly. “Hi. And I'm sorry.”

Kurt's eyes lighten with recognition and some of the tension seems to disappear from his posture. “Blaine,” he says.

And Blaine's heart practically does a little tap dance because Kurt _knows his name_. Kurt who is a year ahead of him at NYADA and the most talented, most gorgeous person Blaine has ever met, knows his name.

Well, of course he does, it's not like they're exactly strangers. They know each other casually, have run into each other at Callbacks, talked, flirted? Blaine thinks, hopes. But he hadn't known Kurt had _really_ remembered him. As in, remembering his name and all that.

He nods, making his voice as steady as he can manage as he talks. “That's my brother, Cooper.” He waves a hand without even looking. “He's an idiot, but he came to the Winter Showcase. You were amazing.”

Kurt actually blushes and casts his eyes down for a second and _oh god, the boy Blaine has been in love with for months is on their flight and his brother is going to embarrass the hell out of him and Kurt will never remember his name again and sometimes the world is really cruel, and what has he ever done to..._

“Thank you,” Kurt says. “So were you!”

“I … thanks.” Blaine doesn't know what else to say, is afraid he'll just blurt out _you're pretty_ if he allows any more words to make it past his lips right now. And that would be creepy.

“I didn't know you were from Ohio, too,” Kurt remarks.

Blaine shrugs. “Westerville.”

Kurt smiles. “Lima.”

“Small world,” Blaine says, realizing they grew up no more than two hours apart. He isn't sure what else to say, and for a long and awkward moment they just look at each other, before Kurt clears his throat and hikes his carry-on higher up on his shoulder.

“I should...” he motions down the aisle. “Find my seat.”

“Yes. Sure. Of course. Have fun... I mean... good luck, I mean...” Blaine groans inwardly and resists the urge to bash his head against the seat in front. _Smooth_. “Merry Christmas.”

Kurt laughs, and even through his embarrassment, it's the most beautiful sound Blaine has ever heard. “Merry Christmas, Blaine,” he says, his voice a mix between soft and amused, and then turns to go.

Blaine drops back into his seat, pressing his eyes shut and covering his face with his hands, mumbling curses into his palms.

“Well, that was awkward,” Cooper states, not even trying to lower his voice, and Blaine glares up at him.

“Don't,” he says warningly. “Just … don't!”

**

They have been in the air for what feels like no more than a half hour when a perky flight attendant informs them that they'll be landing again within minutes. Apparently the snow storm has gotten worse and they'll have to wait it out. Wait it out at an airport that doesn't seem bigger than Cooper's living room.

_We're very sorry for the inconvenience._

There is little more than a landing field and a few small hangars stocked with gliders and ancient-looking two-seaters, and Blaine thinks that theirs is without a doubt the biggest plane that has ever landed here. They're probably lucky they were on such a small plane or they might have been forced to land in the adjoining fields.

They are ushered into a low building that apparently serves as some kind of waiting area or hang-out for the owners of the sport aircraft outside. It's small, but it's warm, and there are benches and a vending machine and Blaine helps Charlie out of his jacket while Meggie clings to his leg and thinks, it could be worse.

He waits until the kids are settled, playing in their corner, Cooper actually sprawled on the floor in front of them flipping through a picture book with Meggie, before he slips back into his jacket, steps outside for just a minute.

He got up really early that morning and it has been a busy week with too little sleep and too much caffeine, too much last minute class work, and he feels overwhelmed, all of a sudden. It's almost Christmas, and they're stuck at an airport – well, an airport for lack of a better description – and instead of blissfully shutting down for the holidays, his brain is now in overdrive, making a list of all the things that are suddenly necessary.

Call his parents to let them know they're okay. Talk to the flight attendants and find out how long they will be stuck here. And if it's a long time, find a way to get the bags with the Christmas presents from the plane so Meggie and Charlie won't be too sad about spending Christmas here.

He pulls out his phone while mentally adding items to the list he's making in his head when a frustrated noise makes him look up. Kurt is standing a few feet away, holding up his own phone, angrily waving it around. He shrugs when he sees Blaine standing there. “No reception.”

“Hang on.” Blaine quickly checks, but Kurt is right. Looks like they won't be making any phone calls to their families any time soon.

Kurt looks crushed and Blaine feels bad – at least he has Cooper and Maureen and the kids here, in case they don't make it home on time. Kurt was traveling alone.

“Maybe there's a land line here we can use?” he tries.

Kurt sighs, wrapping his arms around himself to protect his body from the cold. “I'll ask, but somehow, I'm not very hopeful.”

Blaine watches him turn and walk away and his heart breaks a little. He doesn't know who Kurt was traveling home to, but he knows that no one should be alone on Christmas. Well. Maybe they will get out of here soon and it will all be okay.

It's another half hour before the same perky flight attendant returns, informing them that they will probably not be taking off again for several hours, maybe late afternoon or early evening if they're lucky. She's less perky now, and Blaine remembers that this isn't any more fun for her than it is for either of them. She doesn't want to be stuck here any more than they do, and on top of that, she has to deal with all the moody passengers taking their frustration about the weather out on her.

Meggie and Charlie complain about being bored and about wanting to go home and being hungry and Blaine bends down to comfort them, but then sees Kurt sitting a few benches down, slumped in his seat and looking utterly defeated. And he hands Charlie off to his brother, smiling at Maureen who is already calming Meggie, and walks over to him.

“Hey,” he says, dropping into the seat next to Kurt.

Kurt looks up at him, a faint smile tugging at his mouth. “Hi.”

“Did you find a phone you could use?”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head. “But the airline says they'll inform people about the delay, so at least my father won't be too worried. I still would have liked to just … talk to him. Whatever.” He lifts his shoulder helplessly.

“I'm sorry,” Blaine says.

Kurt gives him a surprised look. “For what?”

Blaine shrugs. “That we're stuck here? That you couldn't call your father. I don't know.”

“That's really not your fault, though.”

“I know, I...” Blaine takes a deep breath, wondering if he'll ever be able to find the right words around Kurt. He's usually quite good at this. “I'm still … sorry. I just wish I could make it better.”

Kurt looks at him in a way Blaine can't quite understand, before smiling widely, a smile that actually lights up his entire face. “You're kind of sweet, you know that?”

Blaine blushes and stares at his hands.

**

He has Meggie sitting on his knee, Charlie curled at his feet, and he's reading them A Christmas Carol. He reads them stories all the time, just usually not in airports. They should be home by now, at least have landed in Ohio. And yet it still looks like they will be stuck here for several more hours at least. It's snowing heavily outside and he has ventured out into the snow with his niece and nephew and Maureen earlier to build a snowman just off the landing field. Cooper had joined them when they had been almost finished and thrown snowballs at them until they had retaliated in kind, snowballfighting until they were all cold and giggling and breathless.

They got hot chocolate from the vending machine and snuggled up under the blankets the flight attendants had handed out earlier, and Blaine had started reading to them.

He looks up now for a moment before turning the page and finds Kurt looking at him from a bench not too far away, a softness in his eyes that makes Blaine's heart warm in his chest, leaves his palms tingling. Kurt averts his gaze as soon as he notices he's been caught, and there's a faint blush on his cheeks. It makes him even prettier.

**

It's an hour after they should have landed in Ohio when the flight attendants begin handing out food. It's hardly a Christmas meal and they don't even have tables, but after a bit of shuffling around and arguing, Blaine and Cooper decide to spread out a few of their blankets and have a picnic on the floor. The kids love the idea and even Maureen seems okay with it. They're about to sit down, what little food they have arranged in the center of the blankets, when Blaine catches sight of Kurt, sitting a little way off, all by himself, staring miserably at his phone.

“I'll be right back,” he says absentmindedly, and gets up to leave, only faintly hearing Cooper's not very quiet exclamation of “go get him!”

“Hey,” he says, stopping in front of Kurt, not sure if he'd be welcome to sit down or if Kurt wants to be alone right now.

“Oh.” Kurt looks up. “Hi again.”

“Can I...?” Blaine motions to the empty space on the bench next to Kurt, and Kurt nods once, shrugs a little.

“Of course.”

So Blaine sits, not sure what to say now that he's here. He hadn't thought this through. He'd just seen Kurt being alone in an airport on Christmas Eve and it had made him hurt inside because no one should be alone like that and Blaine, after all, has most of his family here with him and … he just wants to help.

He notices the untouched tray of food next to Kurt and asks “are you not hungry?”

Kurt sighs. “Not really. Not right now. I don't know.”

“I'm sure we'll get out of here soon,” Blaine assures.

Kurt snorts. “Yeah, right.” He flinches, sits up a little straighter. “I'm sorry. I know you're not … I'm just not very good company right now.”

Blaine smiles at him. “It's okay.”

“I just can't believe we're stuck here. I've been saving up for the ticket for months and now...”

Blaine reaches out before he can stop himself, places a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. “Do you miss your dad?”

Kurt tenses for a moment, then seems to relax under Blaine's hand, shoots him a half-confused, half-grateful glance. “I do.” And then, as if he can't stop himself, continues. “We would have set up the tree by now. And Carole, my stepmother, would have started dinner and my stepbrother Finn would try to steal the food and...” he laughs. “Sorry. You don't want to -”

“No, I'd love to hear about it,” Blaine interrupts. “If you want to tell me. It sounds like … like you have a really nice family.”

“They are nice,” Kurt agrees. “And I miss them.”

“I miss my family, too.” Blaine rubs his shoulder a little, pleased when Kurt just allows it without pulling away. “At least I have my idiot brother and his family in New York.”

“So that's your niece and nephew?” Kurt glances at the kids, waits for Blaine's nod. “They're really cute.”

“They are.” Blaine beams at him. The fact that Kurt likes Meggie and Charlie makes him fall in love with him just a little bit more. Apparently, apart from a beautiful voice and a charming personality, he also has good taste in … well, people.

“They seem to love you,” Kurt says, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine laughs. “I play with them, I read them stories and I'm closer to their size than most adults are.”

Kurt laughs with him and something joyful bubbles up in Blaine's chest. He made Kurt laugh! “You're ridiculous.”

“That, too.” Blaine nods. “I think they like that about me.”

“It's cute,” Kurt says, and there's that softness in his eyes again that makes Blaine's heart flip in his chest.

Blaine blushes, feeling both overwhelmed and very, very pleased with himself. “Anyway,” he says, courageous now. “I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with us. There's plenty of room on the blanket and … you shouldn't eat alone.”

Kurt looks at him, just looks, and once again Blaine can't quite identify that look in Kurt's eyes. “Thank you,” he finally says. “I wouldn't want to impose...”

“You don't,” Blaine cuts him off. “I asked. We want you to join us. Please?” He knows he can't really speak for Cooper and Maureen, but dammit, they owe him for watching their kids _all day_ (not that Blaine hadn't loved doing it) and he knows the kids will love Kurt ( _everyone_ loves Kurt, how could anyone not love Kurt, Kurt is _amazing_ ), and Blaine finds that he really, really wants Kurt to join them. He just wants to spend more time with him.

So Kurt joins them for dinner, sits cross-legged on the blanket between Blaine and Charlie, and it takes all of ten minutes before both kids are completely in love with him, drawing his attention away from Blaine for most of the meal.

Blaine doesn't care. Because he could watch Kurt interacting with adorable children for a long time. He has been in love with this boy for months, and once or twice (and with the help of a long night singing love songs at Callbacks and doing too many shots with Evan, his roommate) he may have actually already decided what their house is going to look like and that they're going to have cats before they decide to have babies, and that they will want to adopt, but it will be a struggle, reaching that decision, because Blaine would really like having a kid that's _Kurt's_ , it would be so _adorable!_ (He's being creepy and he knows it.)

At least Kurt being distracted with the children gives Blaine plenty of time to silently communicate to Cooper to _keep his mouth shut, dammit, one wrong word and there_ will be _consequences, this is not up for debate_. He knows his brother's tendency to embarrass him, has already experienced enough of it, this trip. He wants Kurt to be comfortable and he just wants to have a nice time. Something to remember later.

But then Kurt grins at him, Meggie clutching his arm tightly and laughing about something, and Blaine forgets everything else.

**

It's getting dark and this must be one hell of a snow storm because there's still no talk of them taking off again any time soon. Blaine begins to wonder if maybe the pilot has started his own way home on foot already, leaving them stranded, and no one has yet worked up the nerve to tell them.

Kurt has excused himself and stepped outside, probably trying for cell phone reception again. Blaine wishes so badly that there was something, _anything_ he could do to distract Kurt, to make him just a bit happier. He had seemed okay during dinner and even after, chatting idly with Cooper and Maureen when the kids had gone back to playing on their own blanket Blaine had set up for them in a nearby corner.

It looks like it's snowing heavily still and Blaine begins to worry, just when Kurt finally reappears, cheeks reddened from the wind. And Blaine can tell from the look on his face that he still hasn't had any luck. His heart clenches.

Blaine worries for a painful moment that Kurt is going to walk past them and resume sitting by himself, has to hold back a sigh of relief when Kurt actually drops onto the blanket next to him. He knows this must be weird for Kurt, spending Christmas Eve with a family that isn't his own. But isn't it better than being alone? Blaine hopes so. It's all he wants, to make it better for Kurt. Blaine always wants to make things better. He's just not really sure how to go about it yet in this particular situation. He'll think of something, though.

“I think I'm going to get something hot to drink, does anyone want anything?” Kurt announces after just a few seconds, jumping up again.

When both Cooper and Maureen actually ask for coffee, Blaine quickly gets up too, offering his help with the drinks, and Kurt smiles at him gratefully.

Cooper catches his arm before he can hurry after Kurt, grinning conspiratorially. “You can thank me later.”

“For what?”

“I put up mistletoe over the vending machine.”

Blaine nearly falls over. “You … Where did you even … Oh my god, _grow up_ , Cooper!”

He yanks his arm away and stumbles after Kurt, who's already halfway across the tiny room.

Mistletoe. Seriously. He doesn't know whether he wants to be amused or offended. He wants to kiss Kurt, of course he does, but he doesn't want their first kiss to be in front of a vending machine in a room full of strangers. He's just … no. He's just not going to do it. Maybe Kurt won't see it. Maybe he can distract him. Maybe he's going to really and actually kill Cooper one of these days.

So Blaine starts talking cheerfully as soon as he reaches Kurt, babbles away about airports and Christmas and New York and music and everything his brain can come up with while they get their drinks and by the time they make it back to the others, Kurt looks … amused, but apparently completely at a loss as to where Blaine's new-found chattiness comes from.

Blaine isn't a quiet guy. Never has been. But even he feels exhausted now, and more than a little ridiculous. He hasn't let Kurt get a word in edgewise. So being nervous and trying to be distracting – well, now he knows the two don't mix well.

“Can we build another snowman?” Meggie begs, and Maureen shakes her head.

“It's cold outside.”

“Like the song!” Charlie exclaims, and Cooper and Maureen share a confused look, but Kurt laughs next to Blaine.

“ _I really can't stay..._ ” he sings in a low voice and Blaine, without thinking, falls in.

“ _But baby, it's cold outside._ ”

Kurt turns his head, looks … surprised, pleasantly so, and a there's laughter in his voice when he experimentally tries the next line. Blaine smiles, sings back at him, and their voices grow firmer, both of them getting more and more into the song with the give and take between their individual lines.

It isn't long before they're on their feet, playing with each other, Kurt flirting and Blaine pouting and Blaine hardly remembers they have an audience; he has wanted to sing with Kurt since the first time he heard him. He's not passing up this opportunity, even if it's just for fun.

Before he knows it, they have made it through the entire song, and Blaine is giddy with happiness when he shuffles in front of Kurt for the last line, playfully dropping his head back onto Kurt's shoulder.

He's startled back into reality when he hears the applause surrounding them, sees the other passengers from their flight smile up at them from their own little blanket islands and benches.

“Sing another one,” Charlie yells, and Meggie quickly backs him up, more than a few voices across the room agreeing with the kids. He figures most of the people on the plane were from New York and not Ohio.

He looks at Kurt, who shrugs and smiles, and together they make it through Let It Snow and White Christmas, Cooper and Maureen joining them for Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, and then Blaine decides it's enough for now and Kurt seems to agree.

They leave Cooper and Maureen to entertain the passengers with a very unique rendition of All I Want For Christmas (Maureen has no less inherent understanding of theatricality than her husband and they're usually fun to watch when they perform together) and Blaine follows Kurt when he grabs his jacket, motions toward the door.

They step outside, the snow still falling heavily and reflecting the lights from the building behind them, along with the hundreds of other little spots of light that somehow belong to an airport at night. They have been here almost all day and finally the snowfall is easing up a bit, a promise that they won't be stuck here until New Year's at least.

“That was fun,” Blaine says, zipping up his jacket as the door falls shut behind them.

“We sound good together,” Kurt says, and Blaine thinks he could melt all the snow off the landing field with the way his skin warms at the words.

“We do.”

“I wanted to … thank you.” Kurt stands close, their shoulders almost brushing, and his voice is soft. “For letting me spend Christmas Eve with your family. I still miss mine, but this has been,” he thinks for a second, seeming to choose his words carefully. “...nice. It was _really_ nice, actually. And I … appreciate it. A lot.”

Blaine just watches his profile, feels things he fears he shouldn't, doesn't know how to contain it all without bursting for much longer. Everything looks magical with all the white and the cold and the softness of the still falling snow and Kurt is right there and so gorgeous and real and warm and _thanking him_ after they sang together and it's _too much, too much._ “You're welcome, Kurt,” he says, fingers itching to reach out and take Kurt's hand, make him look into his eyes so he can see how much Blaine means this. “I'm … well, I'm not glad we're stuck here, and I really wish you could be with your own family, but I.” He swallows, thinks: _just say it_. “I liked spending time with you. Getting to know you better. I really liked that.”

Kurt's eyes meet his and they're so beautiful, dazzling even in the low light of a winter evening. “I liked that, too.”

They both somehow did a not-quite half-turn during their quiet conversation, so now they're almost facing each other, and, Blaine thinks, Kurt belongs in front of a winter backdrop all the time, or maybe it is the other way around and it's the winter scenery that settles itself around Kurt because he makes it even prettier than it is to begin with. Kurt is always stunning, but right now, he just takes Blaine's breath away. Blaine just knows if he were a painter, he would put a Kurt in all of his winter landscapes because it's the most magnificent thing he has ever seen.

Their faces are close now, and there's that surprise again in Kurt's eyes, the same one he has noticed several times throughout the day. And there's … hope? Blaine lets his eyes flicker to Kurt's lips for just a moment, and when he looks back up and Kurt's expression hasn't changed, he thinks about it, really thinks about it, what it would feel like, if he can risk it...

Kurt doesn't give him the time to finish the thought, instead leans in to brush their mouths together, and Blaine's eyes slip closed as suddenly there's warmth, another person's warmth, another person's breath on his lips.

 _Kurt's_ warmth, _Kurt's_ breath. Kurt's lips on his, and it's nothing like he imagined.

It's better.

He reaches up to slide his hands over Kurt's shoulders, feels Kurt's arms slip around his waist to pull him closer, and … they don't do much. It's a gentle press of lips, mouths moving together tentatively and so, so gently, but Kurt's lips are firm and wet and wonderful and _they're Kurt's_ and they're _on his_ , and it's perfect.

It ends too soon, Kurt taking a small step back, hands sliding up to Blaine's upper arms. Blaine slides his palms down to rest against Kurt's chest over his jacket, because he needs the points of contact and because he needs it to steady himself.

His head is spinning. And he knows he's grown up and he lives in New York and he has kissed boys before, but … this is Kurt.

“Wow,” he says quietly, voice a little awed. Because. _Wow_.

Kurt, who had looked a little hesitant, a little unsure all of a sudden, smiles. “Yeah.”

“What was that for?” Blaine can't help but ask. He needs some kind of … explanation. He needs to know whether he should file this away under Christmas Miracle, Don't Expect It To Happen Again, or whether he can (maybe? hopefully?) start freaking out now.

Kurt gives a short, soft laugh. “That was for the fifteen-minute, extremely awkward monologue you came up with to get me away from the mistletoe by the vending machine. Thank you for that, by the way, and tell your brother he's a moron.”

Blaine groans, dropping his head forward, but Kurt shakes him lightly, his expression tender when he continues.

“It was also because I wanted to, and have wanted to for some time, and you were so amazing today that I just...” he shrugs. “Is that okay?”

Blaine's eyes widen. “For some time?” He croaks. “How much time are we talking about?” It can mean anything, really. Today, the past week...

“Since that first night at Callbacks when you accompanied yourself on the piano and... You know. Teenage Dream. And. Well.” Kurt blushes.

Three months. It can also mean three months. Which is pretty much the exact amount of time Blaine has been pining over Kurt, too.

Without thinking, without explanation, Blaine leans forward and captures Kurt's lips in a second kiss, deeper and longer than the last, snowflakes melting in their hair as Kurt wraps him up in the best hug Blaine has ever had. And Blaine is an expert on hugs, so he can say with some authority that this one is far superior to all hugs that have been hugged before.

**

It's completely dark outside by the time they make it back inside.

Kurt excuses himself to the restroom while Blaine rejoins his family and Cooper quirks an eyebrow at him, waiting for Blaine to sit down before he speaks.

“You were out there for a long time.”

“It wasn't that long.”

“Put the empty hangars to good use?”

“Oh my god.” Blaine slaps his brother's arm, giving him a disgusted look.

“Honey,” Maureen interrupts, kissing her husband on the cheek and shooting Blaine an apologetic look. “Get your mind out of the gutter and play with the kids.”

Cooper looks like he doesn't know what he did wrong, but walks over to check on his son and daughter anyway.

“Thank you,” Blaine says to Maureen, and she pats his shoulder.

“He likes Kurt, or he wouldn't tease you like this.”

“I know,” Blaine answers, thinks _I like Kurt too, and Kurt likes me back, and oh my god I have to tell Meggie that it was Santa's doing, she will_ love _that story_.

Kurt is back a few minutes later and the two of them find an empty bench next to the others where they can hold hands and exchange shy grins while Cooper and Maureen use the blankets to build a makeshift bed for the kids.

**

It's almost midnight before the storm has died down and they can get back on the plane and finally resume their journey home.

Kurt looks happy at the prospect of getting to spend Christmas with his family after all, but Blaine is a little sad at the prospect of having to say goodbye so soon.

That is, until Kurt points out that the seat next to his on the plane was empty and Blaine goes to sit with him, holding his hand during take off, still having the urge to pinch himself because this cannot be real. It's simply too good.

Kurt kisses him once they're in the air, and for endless minutes, neither of them can muster enough strength to pull away, until Blaine realizes they're making out at an altitude if 30,000 feet and laughs into the kiss. Kurt grins, tries kissing him through it, but soon gives up and they simply fall into each other, a giggling heap of tangled boys, noses pressed into collarbones and arms tight around each other.

“Can I have your number?” Kurt finally asks, and Blaine shoots upright.

“Yes!” He exclaims, probably a little too quickly. “I mean, of course. Hang on.” He digs through his jacket, finding his phone and exchanging it with Kurt's once he's found it, feeling like he's hovering just a few inches over his seat the way he's vibrating with happiness.

They exchange numbers, and Blaine just looks at him after that, doesn't know what to do, feels happy that a snow storm forced them to land in the middle of nowhere. Whatever brings him closer to Kurt is always good, can only _be_ good.

“Lima and Westerville aren't that far apart,” he muses.

“They aren't,” Kurt agrees, and he looks amused, like he already knows where Blaine is going with this, but wants to hear him say it anyway.

“Go on a date with me?” Blaine asks.

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, smiling, shifting closer to kiss him again.


End file.
